A Day For Asimov
by Gunvolt
Summary: A day for Asimov? Set before the events of the first game. Gunvolt, Zeno and Moniqa plan a special event for the All American Adept leader.


**A Day for Asimov**

 **Author's Note:** _Gunvolt and its respective characters are owned by Inti Creates. This was an idea from a small RP. Small, AU or whatever._

Morning struck on an ever so silent morning. Gunvolt or so that was what he was called was asleep in his bed. Wrapped up in his royal blue coloured blanket that had lightening bolts patterned on it, he did not want to rise or shine. Normally, he would wake himself up or would meet with Zeno yanking off his bed sheets. No, he just wanted to sleep in.

He was around twelve years old. Still young. His hair was long. Not too long, but long enough to be pulled back in a small pony tail. It was a few moments later that the small boy woke up. Well, sort of. It was just GV giving off a small grunt and sitting up. Throwing his arms out into a stretch, he pulled the blankets off his body.

"Muuaaa..." That was a wake up grunt. There was still sleep hovering around. He was still in his pyjamas, which was just a loose cut off shirt and a pair of pants. His hair was bit messy. A quick head shake would return it to normal. GV would scratch his belly as he slid out of bed. He wondered what time it was and in hopes he did not miss breakfast. Normally he would have been up or have Zeno or Moniqa wake him up.

"Should get ready. Another day of training awaits me." He mumbled to himself. A rather sleepy mumble no less. Now what would he do first? Eat breakfast? Get dressed? Look for Moniqa or Zeno? Or look for Asimov?

Walking to his closet, the young adept would get dressed. Only wearing his blue trousers, boots and his black, sleeveless half cut shirt. GV had a Quill uniform. The coat that was folded on his dresser was a bit big on him. He would grow into it, one day. Taking a seat on his bed, he would braid his small pony tail. His hair was growing fast.

Instead of grabbing his uniform coat, he decided to leave his room and yawn some more. It seemed very quiet inside QUILL. Something was up. Not a bad way, but just eerie and silent. Maybe something was up. However, the fresh smell of breakfast did tickle his senses, that or send his tummy into a beckoning frenzy. It did grumble a bit, enough to catch someone's attention that would be walking behind him.

"Someone's early mornin' wake up call, eh?" A voice would chime in. A rather playful one no less.

"Z-Zeno?" GV asked. He looked over, seeing someone he viewed as an older brother to him. The other boy was around fourteen, complete with brownish-red hair and golden eyes. A smile was pastured on his face.

"There isn't another one here! One Italian-Stallion, ridin' the hallways!"

He gave the other a light ruffle on the head, causing Gunvolt's spiky hair to fluff out. Shaking his head a bit, GV returned his hair back to its spiky state. He did honestly not like that when Zeno ruffled his hair.

"Oh Geeves. Try to keep things to a dull roar. We have something planned for Asimov. Try to get some breakfast and meet back with me and Moniqa. I mean, a while. I kind of have..." He cleared his throat and looked the other way. Was he hiding something? A rather cheesy grin came across his face, followed by a nervous laugh. Turning back to Gunvolt, he crossed his arms, trying to keep a rather composed expression.

"Somethin' with Ekoro... Y'know..."

This humoured Gunvolt a bit. A sly grin came across his face as he poked Zeno in the chest.

"Y'mean by lookin' at the posters of her as your morning routine?"

Zeno, feeling rather shocked, if not embarrassed cupped his hand over the small adept's mouth and returned a well placed poke on his belly.

"Oh.. no gabbin' 'bout that! That's between you and I! Remember!"

"But, Moniqa knows..." the adept child teased. He waved his finger at Zeno and snickered softly. "Plus, I won't tell anyone!"

Zeno huffed, as he rubbed the back of his head. Gunvolt simply looked up at the other, rather confused and just snickered some more. Turning his back to the other, he would slowly walk to the kitchen area.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast, guess we will meet later?" He asked. Zeno casually gave a thumbs up. Both parted their ways for the time being. Gunvolt soon reached the kitchen, only to be greeted by the scent of fresh bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. The smell really was inviting. Gunvolt would take a seat on one of the chairs and rubbed his hands together. He was soon greeted by Moniqa, who was wearing her uniform. She would give Gunvolt a smile as she placing some a fresh stack of pancakes with a side of strawberry syrup next to the plate.

"Morning GV. Rest well? I assume that Zeno gave you the heads up. Asimov is out and about for the time being. Training day is cancelled. So no need to get ready."

Taking a fork and pouring syrup onto his stack, GV started to eat his breakfast. With his cheeks somewhat full, he gave a rather curious look. She did say no training? Asimov was out? Something was going on of course. It did not seem bad or something he should be worried about.

"Is there somethin' up?" Gunvolt asked as he took another bite of his pancakes. "Did Zeno do somethin'?"

Moniqa gave a small laugh as she sat across the table from the small adept. Holding a mug of coffee, she rested a hand on the side of her face. The mention of Zeno and his odd actions always brought a smile to her face.

"No, a special day. We always threw him a small party. He deserves it. After all, enjoy this day as well, GV! A day off is perfect! Though Zeno, you and I are going to plan something!"

"Something? Like a party? Like my birthday last year? Or Zeno's? Is it his birthday today?"

So many questions would fly from his mouth. This was only amused the young lady. "Oh no. Just a special day for him. His birthday isn't until a couple months. Anyway. Enjoy your breakfast. Zeno asked you to meet him later in his room. I'll be there when I can. I have some paper work to do."

Gunvolt finished his pancakes and would lean back, feeling rather content. Moniqa gave a smile and would take the dishes to be cleaned later. After breakfast, GV would head back to his room for the time being, maybe to wait until it was time to meet up with Zeno and Moniqa about this " _special_ " day.

"Wonder what she was talking about. Zeno was the same."

He was a bit clueless. Maybe he would not think about it to hard. Sitting up on his bed, the time seemed to be moving at a sluggish pace. He pondered what this day was going to be about. Pulling something out from under his bed was a small cloth sack of cookies. Something that he and Moniqa picked out for Asimov when they headed to the market place. Maybe he could give them to Asimov? It was a gift after all. Moments later, he left his room. It was that time to meet up with both Zeno and Moniqa.

Zeno was in his own room already, having it spotless, save for a few posters of Ekoro hanging around. Everyone was use to seeing them hung up. It did amuse Gunvolt and Moniqa anyway. That was when Gunvolt casually walked in.

"Zeno?" He asked. He was rather curious, yet confused what was going on. "Is it time?"

Zeno was caught off guard. No, he was not doing anything funny. He was busy playing a video game, which resulted him in nearly falling from his seat and landing on his rear on the floor.

"Geeves! Not even a knock or anythin'?!"

Gunvolt scratched the back of his head, giving a rather innocent look and would whistle softly. Looking around Zeno's room, save for the various video game merchandise and the posters of Ekoro, he would approach Zeno.

"Moniqa said she would be comin'. Both of you said it was a day for Asimov. I'm kind of confused."

The Italian would gently ruffle the other's hair again and sat next to him on the bed. Giving a gentle poke to the other's cheek, he would close his golden coloured eyes.

"A special day. He deserved the day off. So we are going to throw him a party. We do this every year around time."

"Party?" He was confused. It did sound fun, though. He wanted to know. This was his first time doing something like this. "I would like to know!"

Young Gunvolt sounded so curious, if not rather ecstatic about this idea. It did sound like the time when they celebrated his birthday that one day as well for the first Christmas together. Maybe it would be like that.

"Well..." Zeno started to say, "Kind of like a big party. We will have fun and some fun. Y'know. The works. We planned to have it be the best one he ever would witnessed!"

Moniqa arrived a bit later. Her hair was a bit frizzy. Both boys gave a light snicker. This was followed with German lady giving them a rather soft glare. However, she could not be angry at them. She was in a hurry to finish paper work and come right to Zeno's room for the party plans. Gunvolt listened with a rather pleased look on his face. This sounded pretty fun.

"So that's it?" He asked.

"You betcha, Geeves!" Zeno replied back. "He should be back in a few hours. Let's get things ready and set up! The Big A is gonna be surprised!"

So it started. They were in a small gathering hall that was rarely used, unless it was for something special. Parties, holidays, you name it. All three of them were busy setting up decorations and setting up the food. The food being various sweet treats and small party sandwiches. Something simple of course for those four. Gunvolt became rather curious when he saw a plate of cupcakes. No one would mind if he tried a tiny sample. After all, he was eyeing the treats. Reaching up for a vanilla cupcake with yellow icing, the small adept would nab one. Shifting his eyes around, he quickly stuffed it in his mouth, hoping he would not be caught. After all, would anyone notice a missing cupcake? Or care about it?

Soon, everything was decorated. A rather large banner that hung up high on the ceiling. Some balloons and of course, the platter of treats. Moniqa, Zeno and Gunvolt waited for Asimov to return. Seemed like it would be a while. GV casually waited with his comrades as he snacked on another cupcake, eagerly waiting. That was until foot steps could be heard on the clean, floors of the hallways, which seemed to be coming towards the gathering call. GV was still snacking on what bit of cupcake he was munching on when Zeno poked him on his belly to get his attention.

"Geeves! He's comin'!" The Italian crowed. "Asimov is coming!"

Moniqa dusted herself off as she would get herself ready, along side with Zeno. GV? He followed them, nibbling on the remainder of his cupcake treat. He watched with his azure blue coloured eyes being rather wide.

Soon, the door opened. In came in Asimov in his glory. His long, mint blue hair flowing. He pushed up his blue shade like visor up on his nose, wondering what was going on. His eyes met the three. A smiling Zeno, a rather happy Moniqa and a snacking Gunvolt.

"Well... well..." He would say in his tone. He was rather baffled, if not curious what was going on. Everything was decorated and set up for something. It was for him of course. "Is this a special occasion?"

Zeno walked up to Asimov and quickly grabbed his arm. He would lead the other male to the table where the buffet of food was. Moniqa followed as well, handing him a cupcake that Gunvolt did not pluck before the American Adept entered in.

"A day off for you. Figured you would remember when we threw you a party like this last year?" She asked. Moniqa gave a gentle laugh as Zeno flashed his smile. Gunvolt? He just watched and finished his cupcake.

Zeno would slide himself over to Gunvolt and gingerly lead him over to Asimov. He wanted the small adept to enjoy this day as well. "Geeves, we planned this, right? Moniqa, you and I of course!" He would casually nudge him on the side of his ribs, hoping GV would react.

Gunvolt gave a nod and a small smile. This was a pretty fun event anyway.

"Yeah! We did!" He would chime in. Looking up at Asimov, GV would walk over to him, handing him something. "Moniqa and I got these for you. She said you enjoyed ginger snaps and chocolate chip cookies! So I figured I would get you some..."

He sounded a bit embarrassed, but hey, it was the thought that counted. Asimov would take the bag from the adept and patted his head. A smile was on his face as he looked down at him.

"Thanks, Gunvolt. As well for you, Zeno and Moniqa!"

So, they had a celebration for the rest of the day and of course, young GV would snack on those tasty cupcakes to his fill. After all, he loved those. After the party, the small adept himself was passed out on a bench, happily asleep and full from the party, possibly full from cupcakes. Moniqa and Zeno would already get themselves ready for bed. Asimov would sit next to the boy and smile at him. Calmly picking him up, the male carried him to his room and placed him in his bed, tucking him in.

"Thank you, GV. Rest up. Maybe you can have the next day off..."

With that, he quietly closed GV's bedroom and headed to ready himself for the night. It was a great day indeed.

 _**END**_


End file.
